Knochenwald: Enthüllungen
Thomas Schumann hatte klebrigen, kalten Schweiß an den Händen, als er den Mauszeiger drückte. Diese Veröffentlichung konnte ihn den Kopf kosten. Aber er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die letzte Krisensitzung war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Es war nicht länger nur das Festival im Norden und das ausgelöschte Dorf in Bayern. Es gab Berichte von Kindern, die von anderen Kindern mit seltsamen Augen und weißen Adern im Gesicht entführt wurden und nicht wieder auftauchten. Es gab immer mehr Sichtungen von bleichen Wiedergängern mit grotesken, weißen Zungen, die Menschen in Ihresgleichen verwandelten. Es gab Videoaufzeichnungen von riesenhaften Maden, die wehrlose Bürger fraßen oder krank machten. Es existierten Berichte von verschiedenen Laboratorien und Kontrollstationen, nach denen sich Seen praktisch über Nacht in gefährliche, hochbasische Todesfallen verwandelt hatten, und beunruhigende Schilderungen von Bäumen, deren Stämme sich buchstäblich über Nacht in Knochen verwandelt hatten. Dinge, die längst an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen wären, wenn die Bundesregierung es nicht mit Schweigegeld, Beschlagnahmungen, Account-Sperrungen, Löschungen oder offenen Drohungen – sogar Todesdrohungen – verhindert hätte. Es waren Maßnahmen, die ihn mehr an das Verhalten des chinesischen Repressionsapparates erinnerten als an eine westliche Demokratie, und die unter normalen Umständen niemals zum Einsatz gekommen wären. Aber wenn sich augenscheinlich die Tore zur Hölle öffneten, war der hart erarbeitete Anstrich der Zivilisation schnell verschwunden. Hinzu kamen noch die mysteriösen Machtzuwächse verschiedenster Diktaturen und Terrororganisationen auf dem ganzen Globus, und natürlich „MannaRed“. Dieses seltsame Getränk, das mancherorts sämtliche Nahrungsmittel restlos ersetzte und die Lebensmittelbranche mehr und mehr in ein Monopol verwandelte. Dinge, die zwar auch in den offiziellen Nachrichten zu finden waren und die keine offensichtliche Verbindung zu den anderen Ereignissen besaßen, von denen Schumann aber dennoch annahm, dass sie irgendwie mit all dem zusammenhingen. Kurz gesagt: Deutschland und der ganze Planet befanden sich auf dem direkten Weg in einen realen Albtraum, und niemand außer ein paar Eliten wusste etwas davon oder tat etwas dagegen. Klar, sie hatten ihm und seinen Kollegen versichert, dass inzwischen ein Sondereinsatzkommando aus Militär und Polizei aufgestellt worden war, das der Bedrohung schon Herr werden würde. Aber das war in seinen Augen so effektiv wie ein paar Stoppschilder gegen einen Hurrikan aufzustellen. Die Bevölkerung MUSSTE informiert werden. Das zu tun war seine verdammte Pflicht als Journalist. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er alles an Bildern, Dokumenten und Videos gesammelt, was er nur in die Finger bekommen konnte, und es an jede noch so unbedeutende Lokalredaktion, an jedes Leak-Portal und jeden irgendwie relevanten Internetblog geschickt. „Schatz! Was ist denn nun? Wir haben für das Restaurant reserviert. Das heißt für gewöhnlich, dass man sich auch dort hinbegibt“, drang die ungeduldige Stimme seiner Frau Anna an sein Ohr, die wahrscheinlich gerade unten im Flur stand und darauf wartete, dass er endlich runterkam. Ihr Leben würde er auch riskieren. Genau wie die Jobs und Existenzen der Mitarbeiter seiner Redaktion. Wahrscheinlich würde die Regierung davon ausgehen, dass auch sie in seine Aktion eingeweiht waren. Dass sie ihm vielleicht sogar aktiv geholfen hätten. Aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Es ging um Millionen von Menschen, die ahnungslos dem absoluten Chaos gegenüberstanden. Natürlich hatte er eine frische E-Mail-Adresse ohne reale Verbindung zu seiner Person benutzt und auch sonst jede erdenkliche Vorkehrung getroffen, um seine Identität zu verbergen. Aber er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Früher oder später würden sie es herausfinden. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten da. Ich muss noch schnell eine Mail fertigmachen.“ Das stimmte nicht ganz. Es ging nun als Nächstes eher darum, für ein wenig Aufruhr in den sozialen Netzwerken zu sorgen. Er hatte schon im Vorfeld diverse Fake-Accounts erstellt und lud dort nun vor allem Bilder und Videos von den Angriffen der riesigen Maden und der bleichen Gestalten mit ihren langen, knochigen Zungen hoch. Viele würden es für Ausschnitte aus einen Horrorfilm halten. Vielleicht sogar für eine Marketingmaßnahme. Aber manche würden ihre vermissten Angehörigen, Arbeitskollegen und Bekannten auf den Videos erkennen. Man würde Fragen stellen. Mehr Fragen, als die Regierung beantworten konnte. Und allein darauf kam es an. Als er fertig war, schaltete er seinen Laptop aus und ging hinunter zu Anna, um mit ihr essen zu fahren. Vielleicht war es sein letztes Essen in Freiheit. Oder in seinem Leben. ~o~ „Habt ihr Elvira gefunden?“ fragte Lucy den kleinen, schmächtigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der in ihr Hauptquartier gestürmt war. Sie hatte die Ruinen von Elviras Stützpunkt übernommen und mithilfe ihrer zweibeinigen Madenkinder und unter der Anleitung von Dr. Jameson wieder einigermaßen hergerichtet. Dabei dienten die ehemaligen Labore und Folterkammern nun als Wohnräume für ihre menschlichen Kinder. Die Nichtmenschlichen streiften frei zwischen diesen seltsamen Knochenbäumen umher. Es waren Hunderte. Und die Madenkönigin gebar immer noch mehr von ihnen, denn sie wurde gut versorgt. Sie fütterten sie mit allem, was sie bekommen konnten. Mit den verbliebenen Tieren aus dem Wald, die nicht bereits ihren Schneidmaden zum Opfer gefallen waren. Aber auch mit entführten Menschen, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Dabei hatte sie den Befehl gegeben, ausschließlich schlechte Menschen zu sammeln. Mörder, Vergewaltiger, Kinderschänder, Psychopathen und dergleichen. Sie hatte das auf Carinas Rat hin getan. Sie war so etwas wie ihr Gewissen geworden, denn sie hatte sich bei aller Gefühlsarmut einen abstrakten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit bewahrt. Lucy selbst hingegen wäre es ziemlich egal gewesen. Sie hätte es zwar ebenfalls bevorzugt, böse anstelle von guten Menschen an die Königin zu verfüttern, aber bei ihr war das keine starke Überzeugung. Nur eine leichte Präferenz. So wie sie früher auch Schokoladeneis etwas lieber mochte als Vanille. Aber Eis war Eis. Heute sowieso, wo alles außer Madenfleisch nach Asche schmeckte. „Nein“, antwortete der Junge. Sie wusste nicht, wie er hieß. Wie sollte sie auch? Sie waren nun so viele. Täglich entführten sie neue Kinder und wandelten sie um. Es mussten nun schon weit über Tausend von ihnen sein. Vielleicht auch mehr. Und sie waren im ganzen Land unterwegs. „Warum bist du dann hergekommen?“ fragte sie leicht zornig. Sinnlose Störungen regten sie auf. Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde ebenfalls zornig. Die weißen Adern wurden sichtbar, und seine Augen nahmen die Farbe von dunklem Rot an. Es war auch kein Wunder. Zorn war die einzige Regung, die sie zeigen konnten. Angst hingegen kannten sie nicht. „Wohl kaum aus Spaß“, polterte er. „Aber es gibt andere Neuigkeiten, die dich interessieren könnten. Hoch im Norden des Landes hat es einen Vorfall gegeben. Ein Festival, bei dem viele Leute verschwunden sind. Und nach dem, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sind sie als eine Art von lebenden Toten wieder aufgetaucht. Außerdem sind dort auch die gleichen seltsamen Bäume erschienen, wie wir sie hier haben.“ Lucys Zorn legte sich etwas. Das war durchaus interessant. „Weißt du noch mehr darüber?“ fragte sie ihn. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann finde mehr heraus, mein Kaninchen. Ich will jede Einzelheit davon erfahren. Wenn Elvira und wir nicht mehr die Einzigen sind, die mit… ungewöhnlichen Dingen… zu tun haben, will ich das wissen.“ Der Junge nickte und wollte schon fortlaufen, aber Lucy hatte noch eine Frage an ihn. „Warte. Wie heißt du?“ Der Junge drehte sich noch einmal um. „Anton“ sagte er knapp. Dann verschwand er in Richtung Oberfläche. „Was meinst du dazu?“ fragte Lucy Carina, die neben ihr in dem großen, weißen und fast leeren Raum stand, der ihr improvisiertes Hauptquartier darstellte. Ein wenig abseits von ihnen lehnte Dr. Jameson an der kahlen Betonwand. Der von ihnen entführte Wissenschaftler, der noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit im Dienst von Elvira Djarnek gestanden hatte, verhielt sich still und hatte stets Angst und Unsicherheit in seinen unsteten Augen. Er war ein Feigling. Ein Feigling und der Mörder seiner Kollegen, wie sie durch ein wenig… Nachfragen erfahren hatte. Einem solchen Mann konnte man nicht trauen. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie zwei Schneidmaden auf ihn angesetzt hatte, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgten. Sogar beim Schlafen und wenn er auf Toilette ging. Natürlich machte ihm das noch mehr Angst. Aber er sollte sich nicht beschweren. Immerhin lebte er noch. Das war mehr als das kleine Dorf behaupten konnte, in dem sie ihn gefunden hatten. Das Teenager-Mädchen dachte einen Moment nach und spielte nervös an seinem Nasenpiercing. „Ich denke auch, dass wir das im Auge behalten sollten. Wenn neben uns tatsächlich eine weitere magische Macht existiert, kann das unsere Rache an Elvira verzögern oder gänzlich verhindern. Wir müssen schnell zuschlagen, bevor diese Bedrohung noch größer wird und Elvira das Chaos nutzt, um sich ihrer gerechten Strafe zu entziehen.“ „Und wie soll das gehen? Wir wissen ja nicht mal, wo Elvira ist.“ wandte Lucy ein. Carina blieb unbeeindruckt. „Und wir werden es auch nicht so schnell herausfinden. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie wir im Moment nach ihr suchen. Wir müssen unsere Strategie überdenken.“ Lucy sah sie skeptisch an. „Und wie? Hast du denn eine bessere Idee?“ Carinas Gesicht blieb unverändert, aber Lucy ahnte, dass andere an ihrer Stelle jetzt gegrinst hätten. „Ich nicht. Aber unser lieber Herr Dr. Jameson hat vielleicht eine. Zumindest hat er mir gegenüber etwas in der Richtung erwähnt.“ Der verängstigte Wissenschaftler blickte panisch auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Seine Lippen zitterten, und seine Augen flogen unruhig hin und her, als sich die bislang ruhenden Maden vor ihm regten. Sie waren durch seine ruckartige Bewegung aufgeschreckt worden. „Ist das wahr, Doktor? Sind sie mein Merlin? Mein Retter? Oder nur ein verrückter Hutmacher, der vor Angst seinen Tee verschüttet?“ „Ein Hutmacher … ich … Was?“ stammelte Dr. Jameson verwirrt. Lucy ging wie ein Raubtier auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen wurden schwarz, und die Schlangen in ihrem Gesicht verwandelten es in eine mondgleiche Kraterlandschaft. „ICH WILL WISSEN, OB SIE EINEN PLAN HABEN, DER MIR HILFT!“ schrie sie ihn an und brachte dabei die kühle Beleuchtung des Raumes zum Flackern. Dr. Jameson war kurz davor, in Panik wegzurennen. Aber umstellt von der halbwahnsinnigen Lucy, den beiden hungrigen Schneidmaden – Lucy hatte sie ihm gegenüber als „Tod“ und „Strafe“ bezeichnet – und der etwas ruhigeren, doch nicht weniger gefährlichen Carina behielt er letztlich die Beherrschung und rettete so sein Leben. Vorerst. „Ja. Ich meine … womöglich. Ich habe etwas nachgedacht.“ Und das hatte er durchaus. Meistens darüber, dass seine Eltern besser ein Kondom benutzt und ihm die Scheiße hier erspart hätten. Oft auch über Fluchtmöglichkeiten und in manchen Nächten darüber, dass er ein gewissenloser Wichser war, der einfach so seine Kollegen ermordet hatte. Doch das wollte Lucy sicher nicht hören. Zum Glück hatte er aber auch darüber nachgedacht, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Für den nicht unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass von seiner Nützlichkeit sein Leben abhing. „Und worüber?“ fragte Lucy mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Sie war ihm nun ganz nah. Ihr Atem besaß den scharfen, abscheulichen Geruch von gebratenem Schneidmadenfleisch. „Also… es ist …Ihre Schneidmaden“, er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu „Tod“ und „Strafe“, deren schwarze Knopfaugen jeder einzelnen seiner Bewegungen folgten. „Sie sind doch Maden. Und Maden sind… also zumindest die kleinen Exemplare, nichts anderes als Fliegenlarven. Nun weiß ich nicht so viel über den Lebenszyklus dieser… ähm beeindruckenden Geschöpfe, aber zumindest habe ich noch nie gesehen, dass sich eine von ihnen in eine Fliege verwandelt hat.“ „Das ist mir auch nicht bekannt“, sagte Lucy sachlich, nur um dann wieder in einen aggressiven Tonfall zu wechseln. „ABER WAS HABE ICH DAVON?“ Diesmal gingen die Lichter für ganze drei Sekunden aus, bevor sie wieder zögerlich zum Leben erwachten. Dr. Jameson bekam nervöse Flecken auf der Haut. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass es nun vorbei wäre. Das er bald in einer Hölle mit ziemlich nachtragenden Kollegen aufwachen würde, die dort auf ihn warteten. Aber er wurde weder Madenfutter noch flog sein abgetrennter Kopf an die glatte Betonwand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Also sprach er weiter. „Nun. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob es nicht vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, diese Verwandlung auszulösen. Vielleicht kennen Sie Axolotl. Axolotl verbringen ihr ganzes Leben im Larvenstadium, aber wenn man ihnen Thyroxin gibt – ein Schilddrüsenhormon –, verwandeln sie sich in einen erwachsenen Salamander. Ich kann natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es funktioniert. Aber WENN es funktioniert, haben sie bald schon ihre eigenen Luftstreitkräfte. Sehr tödliche Luftstreitkräfte, möchte ich meinen.“ Wäre Lucy nicht so stark durch das Schneidmadenfleisch verändert worden, hätte sie sicher jetzt vor Freude geschrien. So aber zeigte sie die positivste Regung, zu der sie in der Lage war. Eine ruhige Zufriedenheit. „Wunderbar, Doktor. Ich denke, DAMIT kann ich etwas anfangen. Richten sie eines der verlassenen Labore her. Am besten das Hauptlabor. Meine Kaninchen werden ihnen Thyroxin besorgen und auch sonst alles, was sie brauchen. Sagen sie einfach mir oder Carina bescheid. “ Dr. Jameson nickte. Lucy wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Carina, in deren Augen sich dieselbe Zufriedenheit spiegelte. Auf diese Weise würden sie Elvira sicher finden und ihr demonstrieren können, was sie in dem Moment auf die Welt losgelassen hatte, als sie ein kleines Mädchen dazu zwang, ihren ersten Bissen Madenfleisch zu essen. ~o~ „Verdammte Scheiße. Haben Sie die Sonne gesehen?“ fragte Peter Schmitt seinen Vorgesetzten David Drechsler und zeigte dabei auf den altbekannten, glühenden Feuerball am Himmel, der an diesem Morgen nicht mehr ganz so altbekannt aussah. Auf ein „Sir“ verzichtete er. Die hastig gebildete Task Force war aus verschiedenen Einheiten zusammengesetzt worden: Militär, Polizei, diversen anderen Diensten und sogar einigen privaten Sicherheitsleuten, die man auch als Söldner hätte bezeichnen können. Um Kompetenzgerangel und verletzte Eitelkeiten von vornherein zu minimieren, hielt man die Hierarchien eher flach.Außerdem war die „Sondereinheit 7“, wie der wenig poetische Name der Spezialeinheit lautete, in Zivil unterwegs, und man wollte den Anwohnern nicht das Gefühl geben, einer militärischen Operation beizuwohnen. Statt in irgendwelchen Uniformen zu stecken, trugen sie dunkelblaue Anzüge und Hosen. Dem schlanken Peter Schmitt mit seinem glattrasierten, offenen Gesicht, seiner modischen Brille, den hellbraunen Haaren, die bereits eine Stirnglatze erkennen ließen, und den freundlichen, braunen Augen stand der Anzug recht gut. Er wirkte wie ein Geschäftsmann während der Mittagspause, und nicht mal wie einer von der arroganten oder schmierigen Sorte. Kein Börsenhai, sondern ein Mittelständler und Familienvater. Drechsler hingegen wirkte mit seinem blonden Bürstenschnitt, der kräftigen, muskulösen Statur, den blassgrauen Augen und dem harten Gesicht in seinem Anzug so glaubwürdig und passend gekleidet wie ein tollwütiger Braunbär in einem Ballettkleid für Kinder. Dass sie in Zivilkleidung steckten, war auch der Grund, warum sie nur in kleinen Gruppen von zwei bis drei Personen unterwegs waren und ihre Waffen verdeckt trugen. Das hieß aber nicht, dass Drechsler das gefiel. Drechsler war Soldat mit Leidenschaft. Jemand von der Sorte, der stündlich seine Waffe neu zusammensetzte und für den „Frieden“ nur ein anderes Wort für „Langeweile“ war. Und Drechsler hatte absolut keine Lust, mit einem sesselfurzenden, verweichlichten Polizisten wie Schmitt zusammenzuarbeiten. Doch leider hatte es sie beide gemeinsam hierher verschlagen. An den Ort, wo die seltsamen Angriffe durch diese zombieartigen Viecher begonnen hatten. Direkt an der Grenze zwischen den bereits entvölkerten und noch bewohnten Häusern der Stadt. „Nein, Schmitt. Wie die Sonne aussieht, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben in einem Bunkerkeller verbracht“, gab Drechsler genervt zurück. Dennoch sah er halbherzig hoch. Das Gestirn besaß einen schwarzen, münzgroßen Fleck. Erst hielt er es für ein Problem mit seinen Augen – was ziemlich scheiße gewesen wäre, da man mit miesen Augen nun mal nicht ordentlich zielen konnte. Aber als er den Kopf bewegte, folgte der schwarze Fleck seinem Blick nicht. Gut. Seine Augen waren also intakt. „Vielleicht ein experimenteller Kampfflieger. Womöglich von den Amis, den Russen oder den Chinesen. Oder ein Satellit“, wiegelte er gelassen ab. „Das glauben sie doch selber nicht“, wandte Schmitt ein. „Sie wissen doch, wie groß die Sonne ist. Ihr Kampfflieger müsste also entweder größer sein als zehn ganze Flughäfen oder sehr nah. Und in dem Fall müsste er ordentlich Krach machen. Und Satelliten fliegen für gewöhnlich auch nicht innerhalb der Atmosphäre.“ Drechsler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll es denn sonst sein? Aliens?“ Eine gewisse Unruhe machte sich auch in ihm breit, aber sein Verstand war darauf trainiert, sich von nichts überwältigen zu lassen. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich hab ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, sagte Schmitt. Drechsler warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Vielleicht ist das auch nur das Gefühl, hier fehl am Platz zu sein. Nicht ungewöhnlich für milchgesichtige Zivilisten, die sich in Militärangelegenheiten einmischen.“ „Ich bin genauso ein Teil dieser Operation wie sie und…“ Ein hoher schriller Ton und ein blendendes, bläuliches Licht ließ Schmitt verstummen. Das Licht ging von einem Punkt in vielleicht zwei Kilometern Entfernung aus und hatte etwas von einem seltsam geformten, riesigen Wackelpudding, der sich explosionsartig ausdehnte und sich erst wenige Meter vor ihnen auflöste. Es erinnerte Schmitt an eine Atomexplosion, nur dass er außer dem schrillen Pfeifen keinen einzigen Laut hörte und auch keine nennenswerte Druckwelle spürte. Allerdings war das Licht so hell, dass er letztlich die Augen zukneifen musste. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er eine völlig neue Welt vor sich. Hinter ihnen war alles noch immer wie vorher. Eine ganz normale deutsche Kleinstadt. Doch bereits fünf Meter vor ihnen war es das ganz und gar nicht. Wo noch vor wenigen Augenblicken ein zwar entvölkertes, aber dennoch gewöhnliches Wohnviertel gewesen war, befanden sich nun hohe, weiße und völlig kahle Bäume, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen zwischen den Gebäuden aufragten, als hätte sie ein gelangweilter Gott dort hingeschleudert oder aus der Erde emporgehoben, um den Asphalt zu zerreißen. Gleichzeitig war sämtliches Grün aus der Fußgängerzone verschwunden. Jede begrünte Verkehrsinsel, alle Moose, alle Gräser, jeder wilde Löwenzahn. Sogar die Blumenkästen an den Fenstern waren leer. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Auch die eigentlich recht schmucken Reihenhäuser waren völlig verändert. Aus ihnen waren Ruinen geworden. Keine gewöhnlichen Ruinen, wie sie aus Explosionen oder durch das Alter entstanden, sondern fremdartige Überreste eines fiebrigen Alptraums. Schattenhafte Hausgerippe, bei denen jede einzelne Beschädigung die allesverzehrende Ausdrucksform einer negativen Macht zu sein schien. Und sie waren nicht einfach nur verfallen. Nein. Genauso wie Mülltonnen, Straßenlaternen, Plakate, Sitzbänke und jedes kleine Accessoire, welches zum ganz normalen Stadtbild gehörte, bestand nun aus dem gleichen kalkweißen und nur allzu bekannten Material. Schmitt und Drechsler wussten es nicht, denn sie hatten keine Worte dafür. Aber aber sie hatten gerade die erste Knochenstadt in der Geschichte zu Gesicht bekommen. Es würde nicht die einzige bleiben. ~o~ Bianca konnte kaum fassen, wie ihre beste Freundin sich verändert hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie trotz ihrer Reife immer eine solche Jugendlichkeit ausgestrahlt, dass sie in Diskotheken, oder wenn sie Alkohol kauften, auch mit ihren neunundzwanzig Jahren nicht selten nach ihrem Ausweis gefragt wurde. Das würde nun nicht mehr passieren. Dabei war sie nicht einmal auf normale Weise gealtert, wenn man davon bei einer Alterung innerhalb weniger Minuten überhaupt reden konnte. Ihr Gesicht sah vielmehr aus, als hätte jemand in einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm oder mit irgendeiner Spaß-App einen Alterungsfilter darübergelegt. Dennoch war es bittere Realität. Genau wie die schwarzgefleckte Sonne am Himmel, deren Licht sich für Bianca bereits irgendwie anders anfühlte. Schmieriger, kälter, ungesünder. Als würde es Depression statt guter Laune verbreiten. Immer wenn es auf ihre Haut traf und keine gnädige Wolke es dämpfte, verspürte sie sofort den leisen, aber hartnäckigen Drang, sich zu waschen. „Wow! So sieht eine richtige Hexe aus. Fehlt noch die Warze auf der krummen Nase, und es wäre perfekt. Wenn ich auf Omas stehen würde, hätte ich jetzt einen ordentlichen Ständer!“ hörte sie die ebenso schmierige wie unsympathische Stimme des Älteren der beiden Unbekannten, die sie beim Kampf gegen Devon aufgelesen hatten. Beim erfolglosen Kampf gegen Devon. Bianca sah, dass Hexe die Tränen kamen. Der kleine Handspiegel glitt ihr aus den Fingern und fiel auf den harten Boden, wo er zersprang. Bianca drehte sich zu dem Mann um und funkelte ihn nicht einfach nur zornig an. Vielmehr rannte sie auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Schultern, auch wenn er gut zwei Köpfe größer als sie war. Dann schlug sie ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Halten Sie Ihre verdammte Fresse! Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind und aus welchem Drecksloch sie gekrochen sind, sie stinkendes Stück Scheiße. Aber wenn Sie zu meiner Freundin nur noch einmal so etwas sagen, bring ich sie um.“ Gera lächelte. Aber seine Augen wurden kalt. „Ich bin Polizeihauptkommissar Christopher Gera. Und ich rede, wie ich will, mit wem ich will. Egal ob mit einem fetten, kleinen Gruftie-Giftzwerg oder mit einer rothaarigen Bibi Blocksberg aus dem Altersheim. Aber dafür kann ich Ihnen eines versprechen. Wenn Sie mich noch einmal schlagen, breche ich ihnen Ihre kleinen Schweinsfinger ab und stopfe sie der Oma in ihre heulende Fresse. Nur damit das klar ist.“ „Gera! Lassen sie den Scheiß! Sie werden gar nichts tun. Sie sind Polizist. Haben Sie das vergessen?“ hörte sie den anderen Unbekannten empört rufen. Aber sie achtete kaum darauf. Eine unglaubliche Wut stieg in Bianca hoch. Ihr war alles egal. Sie wollte nur die hässliche Erdmännchenfresse demolieren und das überhebliche Grinsen wegprügeln. Mehr noch. Sie würde ihn töten. Da konnte er dreimal Polizist sein. So etwas sagte niemand zu ihr und vor allem nicht zu Hexe. Sie setzte dazu an, die Hände um die dürre Kehle des ekelhaften Polizisten zu legen, spürte auch schon die Berührung der schwitzigen, unreinen Haut an seinem Hals… als ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Und die Welt verschwand. Knochenwald-Serie Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen